1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a bobbin and a rotary electric machine provided with the bobbin.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of a rotary electric machine, there is known a bobbin that electrically insulates an armature coil and an armature core (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication H09-308142).